Ain't We Got Fun
Ain't We Got Fun is a 1937 Merrie Melodies short directed by Tex Avery. Plot On a very snowy evening an old man comes into his living room to do some reading by the fireplace. He sees his cat curled up on the chair and hits it multiple times with his newspaper to make it get up. The cat sadly approaches the nearby carpet and curls up to resume its nap. But not before the man throws a book at it... Meanwhile, inside a mouse hole, a mouse peeks by to see the cat is asleep and even checks by getting right in its face. It rushes back to the hole and makes a sign to inform the other mice the cat is sleeping. All of the mice then burst from the hole, warned by the main mouse to be quiet as they creep out of their holes and into the kitchen. As they do so, the cuckoo clock informs them of the time and they run by the cat in a hurry. This wakes it up but the cat merely assumes it was the winter snow coming from outside, so it shuts the window and resumes sleeping. The mice all ride on a pantry elevator to get into the food storage. They eat things like a loaf of bread, cheese, peas on a slice of bread, salami, and even crackers. One tough mouse warns the guard mouse to whistle when the cat awakens, to which he agrees while sneaking crackers every so often. Soon all of the giggling and fun wakes the cat and the mouse sees it coming. He tries to whistle but it doesn't work, as his mouth is full of crackers! Thankfully as the mice cut up the turkey/chicken, they spot the cat and rush back into their hole. Just in time for the cat to fly into the chicken/turkey. As more mice run into the hole they shove a lot of food into the cats hands, to make it look as if he caused the mess in the kitchen! The man hears the cat wail and gets up to see the huge mess. He angrily scolds the cat and forces it outside of the house. The cat tries to tell him he didn't do it but the man refuses and shuts the door on the poor kitty, even sticking his tongue out at it. The cat repeats the same before he goes inside. And so, the mouse writes another note to inform the others of the cats departure and they all get out to resume their party. Playing music, eating, and singing. This time the guard mouse has been given a whistle to inform the others of any emergencies. But as the mice finish their song, the old man wakes up and goes into his kitchen to see the damage caused by them. As soon as the guard mouse informs them of his arrival they all begin to throw food at the old man until he makes a forced retreat. He tries to gently convince the cat to come back inside, explaining that he didn't know the cat wasn't responsible. The cat at first turns down his offer, still pretty angry. But when the mice make fun of the cat it rushes back inside to teach the naughty mice a lesson! The guard mouse blows its whistle and the rest of the mice retreat into their hole and outside into the cold nights air. The cat then curls up on the chair by the fire and resumes sleeping. The man sees him and is about to hit it with the newspaper but he cannot bring himself to it and he curls up on the floor like a cat would. The cat throws the same book at him. Availability * (1997) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 5, Side 2, Early Avery (1995 Turner dubbed version) * (2006) DVD - The Life of Emile Zola (A.A.P. print, without a.a.p. opening) Goofs * As the mouse first spots the cat, the light coloring inside his ear flashes gray like his fur. Notes * This is one of a rare handful of Warner Bros. cartoons (which also include "The Night Watchman", "We, the Animals - Squeak!", "Scaredy Cat", "Claws for Alarm" and "Kiss Me Cat") in which the cats are depicted as the heroes and the mice as the villains rather than vice versa. * This is the final cartoon (in terms of reissue release order) to have the WB shield big in a Blue Ribbon reissue. After this Blue Ribbon release, the shields got smaller. * The version seen on the DVD The Life of Emile Zola uses the original Associated Artists Productions print. The dubbed version was released on The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Volume 5 LaserDisc. Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Tex Avery Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1937 Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons animated by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons with missing Leon Schlesinger credits